The Son She Wanted
by Piper4444205
Summary: A quick little one shot set during the episode Baby in the Bough.  I changed the ending up.  What would happen if the FBI didn't find the note that gave custody of Andy to the Grant's.  What would Bones decide to do with baby she had cared for.
1. Chapter 1: Confession

**Just a one shot that kinda changes up my all time favorite episode of Bones. I hope you like it. Plus this is what happens when your sitting in a theater with nothing to do for four hours waiting for the midnight showing of Harry Potter and and Deathly Hallows.  
**

**

* * *

**

Dr. Brennan was sitting quietly in her office feeding Andy. They had just finished the case of his mother's murder. It was time to give him to social services since his mother did leave a will. Brennan refused to give him up, until she found out what his illness was. Now that she knew that Andy would be fine, there was nothing holding her back to give Andy to the system. She knew his medical bills would be paid for and that he would be safe. But something was holding her back; something she couldn't explain with her science. She kept thinking back to what Booth had said, right after they found out Andy would be fine. Those nine words haunted her mind as she thought about what he said, "See, our little guy is gonna be just fine." Did he really want to have a child with her, to actually adopt a child with her, be with her? Her thoughts were frozen when Andy pushed the empty bottle away and began to fuss.

"What's the matter sweetheart? Are you ready to burp?" Brennan said in her most loving voice.

Brennan picked Andy up, put a rag over her shoulder, and gently began to pat Andy on the back to help him burp. Two minutes later Andy let out a hefty burp, which would make Booth proud. Brennan cuddled Andy in her arms to help him go to sleep after he burped. He was being fussy, so she decided to sing a simple lullaby to him. She sang him Keep on Trying, her favorite song that she and her dad sang when she was little and needed to be comforted. She didn't notice that Booth was staring at her from her office door. Booth had come to her office with the social worker, and once he heard Brennan call Andy sweetheart he sent the social worker on her way. He knew that Bones didn't want to give him up, and he wasn't going to force that now. He knew this conversation was going to be hard, and even harder to convince Bones that she was ready to be a mother. He took a deep breath after he noticed Andy was asleep and made his presence known. Booth slowly made his way behind the couch and whispered in Bones' ear.

"Hey Bones, how is Andy doing today?"

"He's perfect Booth. I don't know if I can do this. Is the social worker here for him?" Bones could barely say it she didn't want to give Andy up the system she knew all too well.

"No Bones. She was but I told her we won't need her services."

"Why did you do that?" Brennan gently put Andy into his baby carrier and returned to Booth, who was now sitting on the couch.

"You know why Bones. You love him and you want to be his mother."

"Booth I can't be the mother he needs, I can't be a single mother. I can't do this by myself. And I can't bring him to lab everyday or on cases with us. And I won't leave him with a sitter. The only people I trust with him are myself, you, Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and Zack. My brother lives too far away, and well my dad is in jail waiting for his murder trial."

"Bones I'm not asking you to do this alone. I want to help you and be there for Andy as his…as his father."

"You would do that for me. You would help me adopt Andy."

"Bones I would do anything for you…" Booth paused thinking if he should say what he was feeling. Bones was staring in his eyes and their gazes locked and Booth decided she needed to know what his feelings were.

"Bones do you trust me?

"Yes."

"Do you think I'll be a good father to Andy?

"Yes."

"Do you feel that adopting Andy will make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Will adopting Andy with me, make you happier?"

"Yes. Booth what are you trying to say?"

"Bones…" Booth took Bones' hand and stared into her eyes but she didn't return the gaze. Booth took his free hand and placed it under her chin and lifted her head so that she returned the gaze.

"Bones you trust me, you think I'll be a good father to Andy, and you'll he happier if I adopt him with you. I want that more than anything. I want to be with you and have a family with you. Tempe I love you. I always have. You will always be number one for me, and I will always be there for…" Booth paused again, seeing the tears in her eyes, but a smile that crept on her face and she finished Booth's sentence.

"You will always be there for our new family. I love you too Booth. I just didn't realize it until now. I've been in love with you since our first case, but was too scared to admit my feelings for you. I can't believe how much time we wasted not admitting our feelings sooner."

"Hey, we don't have to waste anymore time, come here."

Brennan obliged and moved closer to Booth. Once she was close enough Booth put his arms around her and she snuggled in his embrace feeling safe and loved. They laid there for a couple minutes before they looked into each other eyes. Booth moved closer if that was possible and kissed Bones gently. When he began to pull back, Brennan pulled Booth even closer and kissed him with all the passion she had kept bottled up for three years.

* * *

**Let me know if you would like for me to continue this one shot. Please review and let me know your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2: Revealing Moments

**Okay so I decided to continue with story. But it won't be as long, well I hope not as long as the other fan-fiction I'm currently writing. This one probably won't be much more the 5 chapters. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Angela came walking from her office to show Brennan the completed the facial reconstruction of their latest lost soul in limbo. She stopped dead once she noticed that Brennan was kissing Booth on her couch. It took everything Angela had to hold in the squeal she was about to emit. She slammed her hand over her mouth and started jumping up and down giddy in excitement. When they finally broke apart Angela composed herself and tried to hide her smile and act as professionally as possible. Angela entered Brennan's office to only overhear what they were talking about before.

"Booth when do you want to get the papers for the adoption?"

"Let's go tomorrow and have them draw up the papers."

"Do you think they will want something to prove that we are together?"

"I don't think it will be a problem. Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking that maybe we should make this official."

"What kind of official are you talking about?"

Bones bit her lower lip. She didn't even realize that she wanted this until she and Booth had admitted that they want a family together. She took a deep breath, took his hand, and said something that she never thought she would ever say in her entire life. She didn't know what to say at first so she just said the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"Let's go down to the court house tomorrow before we file the papers to adopt Andy."

"Bones are you telling me that you want to get married?"

"Yes, I know it isn't how you probably imagined getting married, but I want us to be a normal family where both parents are married to each other."

"Well then I think you're going to need something."

"What?"

Booth reached into his pocket and went on one knee with a little box in his hand.

"Bones, Temperance, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes Booth. Now will you tell me how long you've had that ring in your pocket?"

Booth smiled and slid the ring onto her finger unaware that they had an audience of a frantic Angela trying to keep quiet and hiding behind Brennan's desk.

"Bones I've had this ring since the first day I met you. After that first day I knew that you were the one for me, and I went down and bought this ring that day. I've had it in my pocket every day since that day just waiting for you to say what you just said. I love you Temperance, and I won't love anyone else more than you, I never have."

Tears were once again back in Brennan's eyes and all she could manage was to hug Booth will all her might. She finally pulled back and looked Booth in the eyes and said what she had wanted to say for such a long time she just didn't realize it.

"Booth I've loved you since that first day too. I was scared of what might have happened between us and what it could have turned into. Now all I know is that I want to be with you and have a family with, and possibly have a child with you."

"Well then I think we are a perfect match. When do you want to tell the squints?"

"I'm sure everyone has left for the night, so we'll tell them tomorrow first thing in the morning. Then we'll head down to the court house get married, and then we'll go to the adoption agency and officially adopt Andy as our son."

"Ok first thing tomorrow, we'll tell them, get married, and adopt Andy. It's going to be a big day and I think we should home and prepare."

"I concur, which apartment are we going to?"

"Yours, you already have a place for Andy to sleep, and plus it's a lot nicer than mine."

"Ok let's go home."

Booth and Brennan stood holding hands only separating when Brennan walked over to her desk to turn off her computer when she saw Angela still trying to hide from her gaze. She didn't notice Angela at first until she sat in her chair and kicked Angela in the shin by accident. Brennan jumped out of her chair so fast that she tripped over her own feet and almost fell down when Booth balanced her back on her feet.

"Bones what was that all about?"

"Someone is under my desk."

Booth slowly took out his gun but kept the safety on, he had a pretty good as towards who was under Brennan's desk. He slowly walked towards the desk and looked down and nearly laughed at what he saw. Angela was hugging herself under the desk praying that she wouldn't be caught. Booth couldn't contain his laughter anymore and burst out laughing motioning for Bones to take a look under her desk. Once Brennan looked down she burst out laughing as well, and helped Angela out from under the desk and back to her feet.

"Angela how long have you been in here?"

"Long enough to know that you're marrying Booth tomorrow and adopting Andy. Sweetie I'm so proud of you."

"Ange, I'm so relieved that you already know."

"Oh don't throw that card; you're getting married in a court house. But I'll be damned if you don't have a reception, I'll handle all of that. We'll have it here at the Jeffersonian."

"Ange…"

"No, I'm doing this. There is nothing you can say that will convince me otherwise."

"Ange I wasn't going to object to you doing that. Actually I want to thank you for the best friend a person could have. You're like a sister to me and there is nothing that I could ask of you other than this. Will you stand up there with me, and be my maid of honor."

Angela squealed and woke up Andy and then quickly apologized for waking the six month old. Booth walked over and picked Andy up and checked if he needed changing or was hungry. He wasn't so Booth just sat on the couch and tried to sooth Andy until he went back to sleep in his arms. Angela and Brennan continued their conversation quietly since Booth was trying to get Andy to sleep.

"Sweetie I would love to stand up with you. First things first though. We need to get you a wedding dress."

"No we don't."

"And why not?"

"Because I already have a wedding dress."

"You do, but how?"

"After I got out of foster care, I found out all our things were put in storage. I went and rummaged through boxes until I found my mother's wedding dress. I took it with me, and it's now in the back of my closet just waiting for me to put it on."

"Have you tried on the dress recently, it might not fit."

"Don't worry about that, I have it altered each year just in case even though I didn't believe in marriage until recently. The dress will be a perfect fit."

"Sweetie you surprise more every day."

Angela enveloped Brennan in a huge hug, said her congratulations once again and quickly left to figure out what the hell she was going wear. Brennan turned back to Booth who now had a sleeping Andy his arms, and a smile the size of Texas on his face.

"What, so I kept my mother's wedding dress, it doesn't mean anything."

"Bones I know you hate physiology, but you did make me think that one day you knew you would get married and that you wanted your mother's dress when that day came. You wouldn't have kept her dress all these years if you didn't."

"I'm going to let that go because I love you and I don't want to wake Andy, but on some level I agree with your knowledge."

"I love you too, now let's get home and put this little guy to bed he is beat."

Booth kissed Andy's forehead then handed him over to Bones so that she could put Andy in his baby carrier and head out for her apartment. Booth came up behind Bones and gently helped her put her jacket on. Once her jacket was on she turned around in Booth's arms and hugged him tightly and once again kissed him with a passion she didn't know she had. Once removed Booth picked up Andy's baby carrier, he put his hand on the small of Bones' back and they headed home as an unofficial family until the next day.

*B&B*

The next day Brennan awoke to an empty bed, but not without a note on the pillow. They may be getting married in the court house, but was still a traditionalist at heart.

"_You know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. I'll see you at the court house at noon. And don't worry I have Andy with me, so that you can have plenty of time to get ready so that I can marry you."_

Brennan got out of bed and went to the kitchen that already had fresh coffee in her mug just the way she liked it. It was still hot, so Booth must have just left she thought. She took the coffee gratefully and looked out the window, to see Booth's SUV pull out into the road. She smiled she truly loved this man with all her heart. She looked at the time, and realized she needed to get to the Jeffersonian to inform everyone of her soon to be marriage to Booth. Although she has a feeling that Angela has already squandered the news to the entire lab the second she walked in. Brennan finished her coffee, took her shower, grabbed her wedding dress out of the closet, got dressed in normal work attire, and headed off towards the Jeffersonian. She walked in and it was very quiet, she thought no one was at the lab yet. She didn't think anything of it so she went straight to her office and hung up her wedding dress which was still on the hanger on her coat rack. She didn't put her lab coat on and walked up to the lounge of the Jeffersonian it was way to quiet, and was startled by yells of congratulations from the entire lab.

"Angela! You know this wasn't your secret to tell."

"I don't lie Bren, and when everyone saw me trying to make plans on the fly the figured it out, and I just agreed. I didn't tell them. You should know by now with being surrounded by geniuses that eventually they figure everything out."

"I agree with you logic. So how are the plans coming?"

"They are actually almost done. I already have the food, flowers are being delivered, and I bought the decorations this morning before I came in."

"Ange thank you for this. Can you come with me and help me get ready?"

"Definitely Sweetie."

Brennan and Angela left the lounge and headed down to her office to get ready for the wedding in the court house that would start in two hours.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think in a review, and what you would like to see happen next.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Perfect Day

_I hope you really like this chapter, it lacks some detail but it was getting really long so I decided to leave some of the details to the imagination. If you would like to know what happened, I might write a one shot sequel to explain what happened in some of the places I left out details._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: The Perfect Day  
**

"Sweetie this dress is beautiful, but I have to say this dress looks really modern for when your mom wore in the seventies."

"Well I didn't like the high neckline and the sleeves, so when I had the dress altered I had the lace neckline and lace sleeves removed. I chose a design that would go well for a strapless dress, and the ladies I hired sewed for me. The lace you see around the bodice is the lace from the neckline and the sleeves. All in one it is still my mother's dress with a modern twist."

"Sweetie that is brilliant. When I first heard that you were wearing your mothers dress I was a little worried that it wouldn't be you. But this dress is going to look absolutely stunning on you, I can't wait until Booth sees you in it."

After looking at the dress Angela lead Brennan to her office which she already decked out to look like a salon. Angela was ready to do Brennan's hair and makeup and literally pushed her into the nearest chair to get started. Brennan's hair was very easy for Angela to do even though it took nearly an hour to finish. Angela curled Brennan's hair and took care to make sure she didn't miss a single strand. Angela then put half of Brennan's hair in a rhinestone barrette that Brennan didn't know about. Around the barrette Angela gently placed miniature fake daffodils and daises in her hair at Booth's request. After Brennan's hair was done Angela started to work on Brennan's makeup. Angela left most of Brennan's makeup natural except for her eyes and lips. She gave Brennan a smoky eye that really brought out her crystal blue eyes. For her lips she put on a dazzling light red that she Booth wouldn't be able to resist. Angela finished and looked at her handiwork then handed Brennan a mirror to look at herself for her wedding.

"Ange it's perfect, I really couldn't have done anything like this. I couldn't ask for a better friend. I know this wedding is only going to be in the court house but I believe that this is going to be the happiest day of my life, and you're making that a possibility."

"Sweetie I don't know what to say, except that maybe that I love you and that I'm very happy for you."

"I love you too Ange. You're like the sister I never had. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you in my life." Brennan began to tear up and Angela moved quickly to make sure that she didn't ruin her makeup before the ceremony.

"Sweetie don't cry." Angela quickly grabbed a kleenex and gently dabbed Brennan's eyes to stop the makeup from spreading.

"Thanks Ange, let's go and get my dress on. It's almost eleven thirty and we have to be at the court house by noon."

"Okay Sweetie let me get my dress on, and then I'll help you put yours on."

Angela and Brennan walked to Brennan's office and Angela changed into a yellow dress that matched the color of daffodils. Cam walked in wearing a dress in the same color and asked if they needed any help because they really needed to leave.

"Dr. Brennan you're not in your dress yet you do realize that we need to leave in about five minutes."

"Yes Angela was just about to help me get into my dress."

"Okay I'll leave, oh and the car is here to take us to the courthouse so please hurry up."

Cam left and Angela quickly helped Brennan into her wedding dress. Angela zipped her up and Brennan sat down on the couch to try to put her shoes on. Brennan finally gave up and handed Angela her shoes. Angela made quick work of the straps and they were on their way to the car.

*B&B*

Meanwhile Booth and Andy were headed towards the jail. Booth needed to do something before he married the daughter of the felon he put into jail. He really didn't want to take Andy there, but he also didn't want to leave Andy with Brennan so that she wouldn't be distracted while getting ready for the wedding. Booth entered the jail Andy in his arms and was escorted to the private room that he asked for the other day. Booth sat down on the couch and waited anxiously with a sleeping Andy in his arms for Max to arrive. When Max arrived he was surprised to see Booth, and even more surprised to see a baby in his arms.

"Booth, to what do I owe this visit?"

"I'm a very traditional man, and I needed to ask you something before I do something."

"Oh and what would that be Booth?"

"I'm going to marry your daughter, and we are adopting this little boy together."

Max got a huge smile on his face and walked towards Booth holding out his hand. Booth moved his free arm from Andy and took Max's hand.

"I am very pleased that you are going to be my son in law. You have my blessing to marry Tempe, and don't worry I won't tell her about this meeting. You do realize that she would kill you if she found out about this. Would it be okay if I held my soon to be grandson?"

"Yes, its ok I think Andy would like to meet his soon to be grandfather as well."

Booth handed the sleeping Andy over to Max. Max was on the verge of tears as her cuddled his soon to be grandson. Max just held onto Andy while smiling up at Booth.

"Booth I would like for you to give something to Tempe."

"Sure what is it?"

"It's her mother's wedding ring. It's with my personal belongings here at the jail. Could you ask one of the guards in here so that I can tell him to give it to you?"

"Max that would mean so much to Tempe, but she would be suspicious at how I got it."

"I want her to have it, and you could tell her that I gave it to you before you arrested me. Tell her that I said that if I didn't get out of jail that I wanted her to have this ring for her own wedding day. She'll believe you and she will believe that I did that."

"Thank you Max, don't worry the guards have been listening and if my eyes aren't deceiving me they are holding the bag write now. I should get going the wedding is going to be at noon and I still have to buy a tux and put Andy in a cute outfit."

Max smiled and handed Andy over back to Booth. He watched as they left and Booth rummaged through the personal belongings bag and pulled out the necklace that contained Christine Brennan's engagement ring and wedding band. Booth put the chain around his neck and handed the bag back to guard, he turned around and looked at Max one last time and left to buy his tux and Andy's new outfit. Booth quickly made his way towards the store and tried on his suit and then dressed Andy in a very cute outfit with a yellow clip on tie so that Andy wouldn't choke. Booth bought the suit and the outfit for Andy and left the store dressed ready for his wedding. There was one last call he had to make. Booth pulled out his phone and called a limo service and booked them to pick up Brennan and the rest of the wedding party at the Jeffersonian. After he got off the phone he called Cam and informed her that a limo would be picking everyone up at the Jeffersonian and take them to the courthouse. Booth hung up the phone and put Andy in his car seat and headed towards a flower shop to buy a bouquet of daffodils for Brennan. Booth bought two smaller bouquets of daisies for Angela and Cam. Booth also bought four daffodil boutonnieres, one for himself, one for Hodgins, one for his little man Andy which was made baby safe, and one to Andy's soon to be big brother Parker. By the time Booth left it was already eleven thirty so he and Andy headed towards the court house to wait for his beautiful bride. Booth and Andy waited in the court house when he saw Parker and Rebecca walking down the hallway dressed very nicely.

"Becca thanks for bringing him. I didn't want to get married without my son."

"Seeley, I wouldn't leave Parker out of this. I'm just very glad that he loves Dr. Brennan and I won't have to worry that Parker will be safe, I know Dr. Brennan wouldn't do anything to put Parker in harm."

"Thanks Becca. Are you staying for the wedding?"

"Yes, if you don't mind. Parker is a little hyper and I don't want him to disrupt the ceremony."

"Daddy when are you going to marry Dr. Bones?" Parker was jumping up down and tugging on his daddy's pants while asking him that question.

"Buddy we are getting married in about ten minutes, which means we better get in there and await for Bones and the rest of the squint squad to get here."

"Ok daddy, let's go then I want Dr. Bones to be a part of our family."

"I'm glad you approve buddy."

"Daddy."

"Yeah Bub."

"Why are you holding a baby?"

"Well buddy, Bones and I are going to adopt Andy here. He's going to be your little brother."

"Can I hold him daddy?"

"Sure Parker. Go and sit in that chair and I'll put Andy in your arms. You are not to stand up, do you understand."

"Yes daddy." Booth gently placed Andy in Parkers open arms.

"Now Parker you need to support his since he's sleeping ok." Booth showed Parker how to hold him. Once Parker seemed comfortable with holding Andy, Booth turned to Becca and asked her something.

"Becca do you mind staying out here and giving these bouquets to Bones, Angela, and Cam. I also have this boutonniere for Hodgins."

"Sure Seeley now go in there and wait for your bride like a groom is supposed to do."

Booth walked over to Parker who was still holding Andy who was now awake and laughing at Parker's funny faces. Booth picked up Andy, and Parker followed his father into the room where the ceremony would take place. Booth motioned for Parker to sit down in one of the chairs and put Andy back in his arms. Parker was excited to hold his baby brother again, and started to entertain him again with funny faces. Five minutes later Rebecca walked in and sat down next to Parker. The justice of the peace came in next and they waited for everyone to enter the room. Hodgins walked in first and stood by Booth's side, next came Cam and she took her place, and then came Angela who took her place right in front of Cam. Brennan was revealed once Angela walked in and Booth was speechless at the site he saw. Booth slipped Hodgins the wedding ring and then handed the other ring to Angela. Before Bones could begin her walk Booth walked towards her and stared directly in her eyes.

"Booth what are you doing, I'm supposed to come to you."

"I know that Bones, but you need something first."

"And what would that be?"

"An engagement ring, which will bring you courage." Booth opened the box and Bones just stared at the ring, she recognized it, and wondered where he had gotten it.

"Booth…"

"Shh…Your father gave me your mothers and his wedding bands before I arrested him. He told me they were too precious to leave with the jail security, and said he trusted me to do the right thing with them."

"Booth thank you. I love you so much, and after we get the adoption papers finalized I would like to go and see my father. I want to thank him for this and tell him that we're married."

"I wouldn't want you to do anything else." Booth slipped the ring on her finger, and it fit perfectly. Booth walked back to his spot and waited for his bride to come to him, as she had told him earlier.

The Ceremony was short and sweet and the entire team headed back towards the Jeffersonian for the reception. Angela had told all of the squinterns to decorate and have food there by the time they got there, and she was praying that they did just that. Hodgins drove Booth's SUV back so that Booth could ride in the limo with the rest of the wedding party. The reception lasted for about three hours and Booth and Bones decided to leave to finalize their adoption of Andy. Bones and Booth went to change in private office bathroom and were on their way Andy in tow. They arrived at the adoption agency and were immediately taken to office. The social worker was very happy to see that these too people were taking in Andy. She brought up the papers after the story was told to her and that his father had already waived his rights to his son. Booth and Bones signed the papers and Andy was officially their son. They left the adoption agency and headed straight to the jail. Booth was surprised that Brennan wanted to bring Andy to meet his new grandfather, and he didn't argue. They waited in the same room as Booth and Andy waited in before and Max was lead again into the room. Max honored his promise to Booth and acted surprised to see his daughter and the little baby in her arms, not mention that she was with Booth.

"Tempe to what do I owe this visit?"

"Dad, I got married today. I thought that you would like to know. And thank you for giving Booth you and mom's wedding rings, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Well I think I know who you got married too since he is sitting right next to you and is wearing my wedding ring."

"Yes dad, Booth and I got married today, and I couldn't be any happier than I am right now."

"Tempe, I'm so proud of you. So who is that little guy that your holding, did you have a baby as well while I've been in jail?"

"No dad, I didn't have a baby. Andy here is our adopted son. We just signed the papers and I thought you might want to meet your grandson as well as telling you about our marriage."

A security guard came in and interrupted the conversation. "I'm sorry, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan visiting hours are over."

"Thanks, we'll be out in a minute."

"Dad would you like to hold your grandson, it'll only be for minute but at least you'll have the chance to hold him."

"Of course Tempe." Bones handed Andy to Max and Max cuddled the little boy in his arms with the biggest smile on his face.

"He likes you dad, maybe one day you could actually spend time with him after your trial. I want our son to know his grandfather. But you do have to promise me something."

"Anything Tempe."

"If you get out of this in one piece you have to promise that you will never do anything to try to protect Russ and me again. We can take care of ourselves now we aren't little kids anymore dad. I want Andy to know the father that I had before I found out about all of this, I want you in his life. I won't give you another chance so please will you just stop."

"I promise Tempe, now I think you should leave it is your wedding night after all." Max handed Andy back over to Tempe and they left after saying goodbye.

Booth, Bones, and Andy left the jail and headed towards Hodgins' mansion where Angela and Hodgins would be watching Andy for the night. After they dropped off Andy, Booth turned the siren on to get their apartment much faster so that they could have the most wonderful wedding night either of them could imagine. They barely made it to the apartment door, but once they were inside and door was closed their clothes were flying everywhere. They didn't give a care where they fell all they were thinking about was getting to the bedroom and making love all night, breaking the laws of physics as what Booth would call it. And they did just that, they broke the laws of physics until they saw the sunrise from the window, and figured they should get some at least some sleep since they did have to go to work. At least they didn't have a case or so they thought.

* * *

**You know what to do. Give me reviews and the faster chapters will come. And let me know on what you want to see happen next. I love getting ideas from my readers and I try to make each and everyone of you happy with your requests. They may not come in the next chapter but they will eventually make it into the story.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Baby in the Alley

Sorry for writing hiatus, a lot got in the way of writing the last couple months. Let's just say family drama, college finals, and a major bout of writers block is the cause for nearly two months. I can't even say how sorry I am for this, but this the longest chapter in the story, and the next chapter should very easy for me. And hopefully I'll have it done within a reasonable time span. I will try my best not to make you guys and gals wait another two months for the next chapter, but I can't promise anything.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Baby in the Alley**

It was six in the morning and Booth and Brennan had just gotten to sleep after a wonderful wedding night. They fell asleep in each other's arms thinking they would call in to work saying they would be late. Luckily the FBI had yet to find out they had gotten married yesterday, and hopefully they wouldn't find out until they had proven that their new monogamous relationship wouldn't interfere with their professional relationship. Unfortunately a murderer didn't agree with them. One hour after they fell asleep Booth's phone rang with a case.

"Bones you're not going to like this."

"Why? I'm guessing it's a body that needs examining."

"Bones it's a baby."

"Oh…umm could you call Angela and ask her to bring Andy with her to the lab I want him close during this case. I want to know that he will be safe at all times. He is to be with me or you at all times."

"Bones, we aren't in any danger. Andy will be fine with Angela during this case."

"Booth please don't argue with me. I just…I just want to see our son. There is a killer out there that is killing babies. We are officially investigating this case which could put our family in danger. We are in danger every time we take on a new case, and I don't want to take our chances with this case."

"Hey, Andy is going to be fine. I won't let anything happen to him or you. I love you both, and I will do everything to protect my family. How about we go and check out the remains, have them shipped to the Jeffersonian, and then we'll leave and pick up Andy and bring him to work with us."

"Okay, but call Angela anyway. I don't know how long it will take to examine the remains or if it will take a while to transport the remains. Tell Angela if we haven't called her by nine she should go ahead and bring Andy to work with her and I'll watch him at the lab."

"I love you, and now I think we should get ready to go to work or the FBI will get suspicious that something is going on between us."

"I love you too, more than you know. Why don't you get breakfast ready while I take my shower? Don't wait up for me to eat we need to get to the scene pretty quickly."

Booth did just that, he didn't make much for breakfast. He cooked some bacon and eggs for himself, and baked some apple cinnamon muffins without the actual fruit for Bones along with a bowl of fruit salad to with the muffins. As soon as Booth finished breakfast, Bones came walking in ready for work, her hair already pulled up in a ponytail. Booth stood and put his plate in the sink and walked back towards his wife to place a feather light kiss on her lips.

Booth whispered in her ear before he left to get his shower. "I love you my beautiful wife."

Bones returned the gesture with a feather light kiss of her own and whispered, "I love you too my handsome husband." Booth walked away with a smile on his face to go and get his shower. Bones finished her breakfast quickly and cleaned all the dishes before Booth came back in the kitchen smelling good, and dressed in his work attire. Booth put his arms around Brennan's waist and hugged her close as she finished putting away the last dish from breakfast. Bones backed into Booth's embrace and turned her head so that she could place a loving kiss on his lips.

"Booth…"

"Hmm…"

"We should get going, if we stay here too long the FBI will get suspicious."

"Aww come on Bones, we're married now."

"Yes we are and if the FBI finds out that we got married, before we are ready to prove to them that our marriage won't interfere with our work they will sever our partnership. I'm sure that's the last thing we want to happen."

Booth let go of Bones hesitantly and moved to grab the keys. "You're right Bones. Are you ready to go?"

Bones moved to put her jacket on and walked to the door that Booth was now holding open for her. "Yes I'm ready to go. I already called Angela to let her know what's going on."

They entered the SUV and Booth turned on the siren to make up for lost time and before they knew it they were at the crime scene. Before they left the SUV Bones turned towards Booth and warned him once again to be professional.

"Bones don't worry; I'll act like I always act. I love you."

"I love you too, now let's go Booth."

"Bones wait a minute."

"Booth we can't stay in here all day we need to find justice for that little baby."

"I know Bones, but are you ready for this?"

"I don't have a choice Booth, but I'm as ready as I'm going to be. Please just don't make this harder than it already is. I know that this case is going to be different, because I'm a mother now, but I can't let that get to me. The sooner we find this bastard, the better."

"Ok Bones let's go remember if you need me I'll be close."

"Can we go now Booth?"

"Yeah we can go, but Bones you might want to take off your rings first."

"Shit, Booth do you have a chain or something that I can put them on?"

"Yeah, hand me the rings Bones."

Bones took the rings off and handed them to Booth as he took out his St. Christopher medal out of the glove compartment. He slipped the rings on the chain and watched them slide down towards the medal. Bones turned around so that Booth could clasp the necklace around Bones' neck. Bones turned back around to give Booth the view of the necklace around her neck for a minute before she hid the necklace under her shirt. Booth remembered his own ring and slipped the cross that was already around his neck off and put his ring on the chain and concealed the secret that he and Bones were keeping. They got of the SUV, Brennan went around to the trunk to put on her jumpsuit and grab her equipment while Booth went to question the witnesses who found the remains.

"Hurry up Bones I need to approve your entrance into the crime scene."

"I'm coming Booth, you already know that it takes a minute for me to put this jumpsuit on."

They both walked up to the crime scene after Booth was finished questioning the witnesses, and Brennan finally got all her equipment ready. Bones walked up to the body and tried to compose herself once she saw the gruesome sight. Bones knew this case was going to be hard, she just didn't know how much it was going to affect her seeing a baby killed in such a gruesome way. Bones started to feel her breakfast come up when she thought that could have easily been Andy, but she quickly left that thought alone and compartmentalized her thoughts and got to work.

"The remains are female, around six to eight months in age, and cause of death seems to be…"

"Bones are you okay?"

"Oh umm…Yes I'm fine…Cause of death was most likely a gunshot wound to the frontal lobe. We'll need the remains shipped to the Jeffersonian, along with the blanket the child was in and any surrounding animals you may find that might have tissue samples that were eaten."

Bones quickly put away her equipment, grabbed the equipment and quickly made her way to the safety of the SUV. Bones hastily opened the trunk and put her equipment back in and slammed the trunk door. Once the SUV trunk was closed she put her forehead on the cool window and tried her very best not to sob. She failed miserably not to cry. Sob after sob came and all she wanted to do was hold her son and husband which close. Both of which she couldn't do at that moment. She continued to cry until she felt that hand her husband's hand on her shoulder.

"Bones maybe we should let someone else handle this case. This case is clearly getting to you."

"What! No, we're the best and if anyone is going to solve this case it's going to be us and we're going to solve it in record time. We won't give this bastard enough time to go and kill another child."

"Whatever you say Bones. Let's get over the lab so that you can be close to Andy, I'm sure he can put a smile on your face right about now."

"What time is it?"

"It's a little after ten. Angela called she brought Andy to the lab and isn't leaving him out of her sight."

"Good because I don't want him to be alone for even a second while this case is going on."

"I don't either Bones; trust me someone that we trust will be with him at all times."

"Booth lets go I want to hold him in my arms. I need to know that he's safe."

Bones moved away from Booth's hold on her shoulder and got in the passenger seat. Booth turned on his heel and went into the driver's seat and they were on their way to the lab. The car ride was silent but the second Booth parked at the Jeffersonian parking lot Bones was already out of the SUV and walking quickly towards the entrance. Booth had to jog to catch up to her, you could really tell that all she wanted was to see Andy and hold him. They entered the Jeffersonian together, with Booth's hand on Bones' lower back as normal. The next thing she heard was Andy's wail and Bones made a mad dash towards her office where she found Angela picking up Andy to soothe him. Bones released a breath she didn't know she was holding and walked up to Angela and Andy. Angela gently put Andy in Bones' arms and she sang to him to soothe him back to sleep. Booth entered Bones' office as Angela was leaving. He was Bones sitting on the couch with Andy in her arms softly crying. Booth made his way over to the couch and sat down close to Bones. Bones gently moved onto Booth's lab and she just let him hold her, comforting her while she continued to hold their son in her arms.

"Dr. Brennan the remains just arrived." Zack mentioned as he was walking into her office not noticing Booth or Andy.

"Zack when did you get back?"

"I arrived this morning at around eight and came straight to the lab. Umm…What is Andy still doing here? And why are you sitting in Agent Booth's lap?"

Bones let out a slight chuckle she didn't realize that they had forgotten to tell Zack that she was getting married to Booth and adopting Andy. "Zack I'm sitting on Booth's lap because he is my husband, and I'm holding Andy because Booth and I adopted him. We're a family now, and I'm sorry that we forgot to tell you. Everything happened very quickly."

"Congratulations Dr. Brennan and you Agent Booth. You are both forgiven for the lack of informing me of you recent nuptials."

"Thank you Zack, I didn't expect you back so soon how is your mother doing. You left in quite a hurry the other day."

"My brothers made the situation sound worse than what it really was. My mother only broke her ulna. She doesn't need surgery. My brothers made it sound like my mother was lying on her death bed when they called me."

"I'm glad to have you back Zack, you will be very helpful in this case. I would like for you to do the remainder of the field work for this case."

"Bones come on; you know I work better when I work with you."

"I know you do, but this is the only way to make sure that Andy is safe at all times. Are you up for the task Dr. Addy?"

"Of course Dr. Brennan, I need more field experience anyway for my next dissertation."

"Well then you Dr. Addy need to prepare for the field work. Go ahead and start the examination of the bones, I will be there shortly."

Bones watched as Zack left the office and then both Booth and Bones broke out in laughter. The look on Zack's face was priceless when Bones told Zack that she and Booth got married literally the day after Zack had left to be with his mother. Their laughter woke Andy, and Bones quickly put a stop to the tears she saw coming. She tickled Andy a little and gave him a raspberry kiss on his stomach. Soon Andy was giggling with them. Bones carefully repositioned herself on Booth's lap and placed Andy in his arms as she moved to help Zack with the rest of the examination. But they had a dilemma now. Who was going to watch Andy? Booth needed to go back to the Hoover, Bones needed to examine the bones, Angela was working on the facial reconstruction, Zack was also examining the Bones, and Cam was busy taking tissue samples.

"Booth who's going to watch Andy? No one here can take him, everyone is too busy and you can't take him to the Hoover because then the FBI will catch on to what is going on between us."

"Hmm…What if Andy is on the platform with you, but facing in the opposite direction, so that he can't see the Bones?"

"That won't work Booth, I'll be able to see Andy's baby carrier but I won't be able to see him in it."

"Ok then what do you suggest?"

"Andy isn't old enough to be able to look up or pull himself up yet so what if we put him on the platform inside a play pin. That way I can still see Andy and he can't see the bones. And we could also put a covering along the top edges of the play pin to guarantee that Andy won't see anything he shouldn't see."

"That's a great idea Bones. Why don't I go set up the play pin in the corner of the platform and you can review the case file before you go and examine the bones."

"Thanks Booth, I love you."

"I love you too. Ok little guy let's go back to mommy, and then you can have some fun on the platform while mommy works."

"I really wish you wouldn't talk to him like that he'll have better verbal skills if you talk to him like a normal human being."

"He's too young to remember it Bones, and I've caught you talking to him like that as well so you don't have any room to talk."

"Really, so when was I talking like that to Andy?"

"In the SUV on the way back to the Jeffersonian from that town; you were in the backseat and talking all gushy baby talk to him. You thought I wasn't listening because I was talking on the phone but I actually heard every little dancing phalange word you said to him."

"I didn't realize you were listening." Bones mentioned embarrassed, that she was caught in a tiny white lie.

"It's ok I know you didn't think I heard you because I didn't say anything. It was very hard for me not to laugh at what you were doing though. It was very motherly of you to soothe Andy like that. I wouldn't be surprised if he grew up to be an anthropologist."

"You think so, I would really enjoy that."

"I bet you would. I better go set up that play pin before Zack comes back in here to get you to examine the bones."

Booth handed Andy over to Bones and he quickly grabbed the play pin out of Bones' office and left the set it up on the platform. Bones walked over to her desk and sat in her chair. She balanced Andy in one arm while using her free arm to turn the pages in the case file. Ten minutes later Booth came back into the office to tell Bones that the play pin was all set up and ready for Andy. Booth walked over to Bones desk and placed a gentle kiss on Andy's forehead and then moved towards Bones' lips and placed a very tender kiss before leaving to go to the Hoover building.

Two hours later Bones called Booth to inform him that they got a hit off of the missing person's database. Along with the identity of the infant Bones and Zack were able to find DNA evidence on the child that would prove the identity of the murderer. Bones really wasn't kidding when she said that they would be solving this case in record time. Booth was already half way to the Jeffersonian by the time the call ended. Ten minutes later Booth walked into the lab and get Bones and to inform the parents that their child was found dead. This was going to be really hard.

"Bones lets go you said you wanted to finish this case quickly. Then let's go, chop, chop."

"Booth I'm not leaving Andy; we discussed this, this morning. Zack is doing the field work for this case so that I can stay with Andy. I was serious then Booth and I'm serious now, I'm not leaving our son, until this murderer is caught."

"Geez, Bones I'm sorry I forgot. I'm just used to you going with me. I'll see you tonight at home. I love you."

"I forgive you. And I love you too. Now go and find that murdering son of a bitch that killed this little girl and throw that person in jail."

"Ok." Booth left Brennan's office and walked over to the platform.

"Agent Booth did you need me for something?"

"Why yes Zack, it's time you got to experience some field work. Let's go Zack; we need to inform the parents of this little girl what has happened to their daughter. And whatever you do don't say anything to them got that."

Booth and Zack left to inform the parents of the little baby girl as to what happened. Zack was very nervous; he wasn't good around people. He didn't know how to react when Booth told the parents of the fate of their daughter. Zack just did what Booth said he kept quiet, looked sad, and let Booth do all talking while he observed what was going anthropologically. It was hard for Booth to do that without the support of his partner, but he was very thankful that the slight threat he told Zack worked so that he would keep his mouth shut. Booth was driving them both to the Hoover where the parents were following them, so they could be questioned last about where they last saw their daughter. They didn't let the parents wait long in the interrogation room, Booth got right down to business, while Zack was on the other side of the two way mirror so that he wouldn't get in the way and would be able to observe the parents a little more closely.

"Who was the last person to see your daughter?"

"Our son, he's sixteen and we asked him to watch her for our anniversary."

"Does your son resent his little sister in any way?"

"No, as far as we were concerned he loved his little sister to death. He was crushed when she wasn't in her crib the next morning."

"Is it ok if we bring your son in for questioning, he was the last person to see your daughter alive?"

"Yes of course."

"Can you give me his location?"

"Yes he's been doing volunteer work at the Jeffersonian for about two weeks now."

"Thank you, I'll go get your son and you two can wait here it shouldn't take too long."

Booth left the interrogation room and his phone rang but there was no answer on the other line. He looked at the number it was Bones it wasn't like her just not to answer. Booth continued to listen closely after he turned the volume up on his phone. What he heard made him pale, and weak in the knees.

_Back in the Jeffersonian _

Bones was gently putting a sleeping Andy in the new play pin that she out and bought after Booth and Zack left the Jeffersonian. It had been about two hours since they left and she couldn't do anything more with the bones. She examined every inch of the bones three times and confirmed all her previous findings. Hodgins was busy with an experiment, and Angela went back to working on painting she was finishing. She was getting anxious for something to happen but what happened next she would have never guessed. A boy around fifteen or sixteen came into her office, with a very menacing look in his eyes. Bones didn't like that look and quickly speed dialed Booth on her phone and hid it behind her back.

"Can I help you?"

"Dr. Brennan I think we both know why I'm here."

"No I don't. I don't like conjecture, so why don't you just tell me why you're here. As far as I know you're just a teenage volunteer for the Jeffersonian in this department."

"Let me put this way, you examined my little sister today. The little sister that wouldn't shut up."

"You killed you're sister, but you're not going to even lay a hand on my son."

The teenage boy quickly grabbed the gun out of the small of his back and pointed it at Bones who was now shielded Andy with her body. Suddenly there was an explosion in the lab. Bones took that as her chance, while the boy was startled and didn't notice Bones until after she kicked the gun out of his hands breaking his wrist in the process. The boy writhed in pain but was furious now, and Bones was now locked in her office for who knows how long. The boy darted towards Andy and Bones swiftly did another move that would break the boy's leg. The boy fell this time grabbing his leg. He was in severe pain and Bones knew it but what she didn't notice was that the gun she had kicked out of the boy's hand was now laying inches within his reach. The boy saw the gun and made a move for it. Bones knew she wouldn't be able to get the gun so instead she picked Andy up and hid out of sight behind her mummy. She heard three shots fired in her direction making contact with the bullet proof glass of her mummy. She was thankful then that when she insisted the mummy be incased in a bullet proof glass container that it did happen. Bones could hear the boy struggling to get to her. She really hoped that Booth would get their soon. She heard one more shot but from a distance. It had to be Booth shooting at the doors and breaking the glass. She running footsteps coming towards her office and Booth once again shot at the glass doors shattering them. Andy was crying hysterically and Bones tried to muffle the sounds of gunfire from his ears. She heard one final shot, and then the best word she could ever hear thankful that that last shot wasn't in Booth.

"Bones. Please, Bones where are you?"

Bones came out from behind the mummy, Andy now having a fit. He was red from crying and Booth instantly went to them.

"God Temperance are you too okay?"

"We're fine now, is he dead?"

"No, he's not. I shot him in the shoulder; it was enough to render him unconscious. What did you do to him Bones?" And what happened to your gun that is bigger than mine?"

"I'm glad you didn't kill him, you get really cranky when you have to kill someone in the line of duty. What I did to him is brutal, I broke his wrist while kicking the gun out of his hands, and I broke his leg in at least three places when he began to charge towards Andy. And well my big gun is in a locked box over there inside a locked drawer in my desk. I wouldn't of have time to get it if I tried."

Andy was calm by the time the paramedics got to Bones office. Booth went with them to the hospital to make sure that this teenage boy wasn't mistaken for someone else. Once the doctors understood he was in custody for the murder of his sister and attempted murder for Temperance Brennan and Andy Booth he left to take Bones home after a long day. Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian to see Brennan with Andy up in the lounge instead of her office. Bones couldn't bear to be in there while the cleanup was going on. She was holding Andy in her arms feeding him and humming Keep on Trying to him. Booth walked up to Bones and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, then pulled away and sat down next to her.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, Andy is fine, Booth I just want to go home and forget about this day."

"Ok let's go home."

* * *

Ok next chapter I already have the name for and can probably already guess what will happen. I'm going back to season three. I want to follow the show as close as I can with a few tweeks here and there. So look forward to Chapter 5: The Verdict in the Story. Please review, it really helps with my muse and will let me know what you want to see coming up next. I will throw in random cases every once in a while. So if have any ideas and would like to share, go ahead and I'll my best to fit them into the story.


End file.
